


You Are The Sunlight

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [67]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Jester was like a bright young star leading Yasha out of the darkness with her light.





	You Are The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5766718#cmt5766718) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Yasha allows Jester to take her by the hand, feeling nervous and yet comforted by her new friend. Though she was not Zuella, there was something bright and comforting about Jester's presence beside her.

It was like she was coming out of the darkness of a cave, to behold the bright warmth of a young star. And Jester was that young star to Yasha's mind.

She has, therefore, become exceptional and pleasing to Yasha's mind. Someone that she should protect as she failed to do with Zuella and their tribe back home.

Yasha wonders if the same thing would happen, Jester, if she took her to meet her tribe.


End file.
